Are You Afraid Of The Dark?
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: The body count is rising. People are scared. Jack The Ripper walks the streets of Karakura Town. He is looking for his next victim. He is looking for Rukia Kuchiki...
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Hi ya readers! My mentor has seriously been playing games with my emotions recently and I decided to write a story that proves once and for all that I don't rely on my lemons to make me popular.

**Wicked:** And its murder mystery story? Lemony are you sure you know what you're doing?

**Lemony:** Of course I am! I sat on my Thinkin' Mat for nearly an hour before I came up with this! I don't doubt my Thinkin' Mat and neither should you…

**Awesome:** Ok…so what do we have here? A mystery? A Whodunit? I bet I'll be able to figure out who the killer is before anyone else!

**Lemony:** *grins* As Wicked said this IS a mystery story. If you readers think you're smart enough to figure out who the killer is, have fun! BTW, pay REALLY CLOSE ATTENTION to each of the chapters cause it'll get a little confusing from time to time, ok? Alrightie! That's it from us! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Are You Afraid Of The Dark?<p>

Chapter 1...

In the year 2009 a gruesome murder was committed. The victim, Yoshino Soma, a 31 year old prostitute was found dead in a run-down brothel on the Southside of Karakura town. It caught the attention of both law enforcement and the general public when details about the case were released. Soma was found with her throat slashed from ear to ear; her genital-area mutilated, and had progressive facial mutilations. If that's not brutal enough, the killer even went so far as to remove her internal organs with such precision it made professional doctors green with envy. She was not the only victim. Four more women's lives were claimed by this deranged maniac. Everyone wanted to know: who was this dangerous madman? Was it your kind neighbor? Perhaps your children's school teacher? Or even one of your loved ones? The severity and brutality of the murders sent Karakura town into mass hysteria. No one felt safe walking the streets, both during the day and at night. Mace, baseball bats, and guns were flying off the shelves. The murders continued and the police worked frantically to catch the killer and keep the general public under control, however there was little evidence to go on. The only thing left at the scenes of the crimes were letters written by the killer himself. It was dated and sighed, Jack The Ripper...

* * *

><p>~Three Years Later~<p>

It seemed like it would never stop raining in Karakura Town. Now a days, it had become the norm for the inhabitants of what was ruled Japan's Scariest City. The arrival of crime-lords, gangbangers, and petty thieves had sent the once shining town straight to Hell in the past three years. There were some who believed the place would never be the same again.

Rukia Kuchiki had lived in Karakura town her whole life. She literally watched her beloved city be swallowed up by violence and murder. There wasn't much she could do about it but try not to get into anybody's way. You never know what you're going to get in Karakura Town. You could be enjoying a merry stroll in the park when some junkie runs up and steals your wallet. You could stop at a traffic light and some lunatic could blow your brains out for the hell of it. You could even accidently bump into the friendly neighborhood serial killer in the local grocery store.

Things were bad here.

But little did anyone know that things were about to go from bad to worse...

Now here she was, Rukia Kuchiki, a detective and decorated police woman. She'd single-handedly captured some Karakura Town's most violent criminals. Rukia Kuchiki was responsible for the chase and capture of notorious serial killers such as, Chucky Chop-Off, The Skinner, The Moonlight Killer, and The Banzai Butcher. She was well known and highly respected for her amazing skills of deduction and was considered to be one of the greatest detectives who ever lived. She was the lead detective for the Homicide Unit of the Karakura Town Police Department. It was strange, if you would have told Rukia three years ago that she would become a respected police woman, climb the ranks of Karakura Town Police Department, and spend her time chasing after insane lunatics...well, Rukia would look at you as if you were crazy. But now, hunting down criminals had become an obsession, it was her reality, and the only reason she got out of bed in the morning.

The rain continued to fall, landing on earth in giant, heavy plops. If you were to look up, you'd expect to see stars in the night sky. However, in Karakura town, you'd only see swirls of blue and dark green in the night sky, not the full moon, or shining stars. The methane gas being released from factories combined with the oxygen was causing the moon to be blocked out and a foul smell to radiate in the air.

But Rukia merely stared out of the window of the unmarked squad car watching the rain fall.

"Hey Rukia," Her partner and mentor Jushiro Ukitake said snapping her out of her daze, "We're coming up to the crime scene."

"Oh joy..." Rukia replied sarcastically her eyes still peering out the window, Jushiro rolled his eyes. Ukitake turned the unmarked squad car around a corner and the two police officers came upon a condemned building. Flashes of red and blue police lights splashed against the building and the bright yellow "Crime Scene- Do Not Cross" tape was wrapped around the outside.

Jushiro pulled up the building and Rukia cringed when she looked at it. Of course, the damned building was rotting from the inside out; graffiti decorated its festering brick walls, and garbage littered the stoops and alleyways and overturned trashcans were sprawled all over the place. The windows in the condemned building were busted out, most likely done by delinquents. Rukia made a face; she could practically hear the tiny feet of cockroaches and rats scurrying around. To put it simply, Satan wouldn't walk into that place.

"Ukitake," Rukia said turning to the white-haired superior, "What is this place?"

"Some old apartment building," Jushiro answered pulling the car to a stop, "We got a call over the scanner that an officer on duty found a body in the basement."

"Oh great..." Rukia mused aloud, "Another dead person means another murderer...this whole city is just crawling with sick fucks."

"Yeah, but it's our job to stop them." Jushiro replied, Rukia shook her head.

Together, the two detectives stepped out of the unmarked squad car and into the rain.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki Arisawa was standing at her post outside the hellish, old apartment building. This hadn't been just another night for her. Although murder was the norm in Karakura town, Tatsuki was still shocked to her core when she was the one who came across the dead body.<p>

It all started a few hours ago, the newly made officer was on her beat. When suddenly a loud crash rang in her ears and a piercing scream ripped through the night. Tatsuki, being the only officer nearby, decided to investigate. Turning on her flashlight and drawing her gun, Arisawa entered the building only to find the corpse of a young woman left in sickening tableau. Tatsuki had only been on the force for a year and didn't want to handle a murder situation on her own. Fearing for her life, the young police officer fled the building and quickly put in a call over the police frequency. Luckily, Jushiro and Rukia had been close by and decided to take a closer look at the alleged crime scene. While she waited Tatsuki was on edge the entire time. Every second that ticked by she became more and more skittish. She wanted to run but knew she couldn't otherwise she'd be abandoning her post and labeled a coward.

So Tatsuki stood in front of the building, gun at the ready, and feeling a little trigger-happy. After all, this was a rough part of town...not even the_ police_ were safe...

Thank God in Heaven young Tatsuki saw Jushiro's unmarked police car pulling up. She was even more grateful to see the world famous Rukia Kuchiki was by his side. Tatsuki, like everyone else, knew Rukia's reputation; having her there made Tatsuki feel much better. Rukia's bravery and intelligence made all the police women in Karakura Town idolize her...

Rukia was unlike any other officer on the force. Take Ukitake for example, he dressed like a new-aged detective. Of course he wore suit pants, button up shirts, ties and then a trench coat. Ukitake always pulled his long, white hair back into a ponytail. Then there was Rukia who wore her signature light blue denim jacket, matching skinny jeans, knee-high leather combat boots, a black reverted belt, and a wallet-chain that nearly went down to her kneecaps. Rukia looked more like a biker than a police officer...then again, choosing these kinds of clothes made it easier for her to blend in with seedy crowd.

Tatsuki respectfully straightened up, pressed her feet together, and saluted her superior officers.

"Officer Tatsuki Arisawa, reporting." She said making sure she was standing up straight. Rukia smirked at the younger officer.

"What?" She joked, "Did they teach you how to say 'yes ma'am' and 'no ma'am' while you were at the academy?"

"Uh..." Tatsuki was unsure of how to reply, Jushiro and Rukia simply chuckled.

"That was a joke Officer Arisawa," Jushiro chuckled, Tatsuki was still standing as if she had pole holding her up.

"What are we dealing with?" Rukia asked her tone deadly serious, Tatsuki swallowed upon hearing such command in her voice. To say that Rukia was intimidating would be an understatement.

"I was on my beat and I heard a scream," Tatsuki began, "So I decided to take a look, and I found a stiff in the basement."

Both Rukia and Ukitake nodded. Dealing with dead bodies had become as easy as waking up in the morning for those two.

"Alright then," Rukia said looking up into the sky, rain came pouring down onto her face, "We're burning midnight, let's get a move on."

Together all three officer went inside and descended into the bowls of the building.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Rukia breathed to herself as she covered her mouth with her shirt, the smell of mildew, rusty pipes and mold was enough to choke the three officers. The odor was thick and persistent; then add in the metallic smell of blood...Rukia was fighting the urge to turn around and leave. The retched stench was strong enough to make a maggot gag on its own vomit.<p>

As they walked the officers flashlights bounced of the peeling walls, rust-covered pipes, and from time to time they would see a starving rodent scamper across the floor. The only sound they could hear were their own footsteps and the occasional drop of water dripping onto the floor from the old, leaky pipes.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

They all stuck close together in the damp, decaying place, Jushiro was leading the way, followed by Tatsuki, and Rukia was right behind them.

"Where is the body, officer Arisawa?" Jushiro asked,

"Right down there," Tatsuki replied pointing the way,

A few moments later the group came across a large room. The room not only smelled like filth, it reeked of death. Rukia could recognize that scent anywhere. The two veteran officers approached the crumpled up body on the floor in the center of the room. Strangely, it was the body of young woman; she was naked from the waist down and there wasn't a spot on her that wasn't covered in scratch marks. She looked like she'd been attacked by bear...

"Ok, what do we have here...?" Jushiro mused aloud as he squatted down to get a better look at the unfortunate person, "We have female, approximately in her early twenties, blonde haired..."

"What exactly are you looking for, officer Ukitake?" Tatsuki asked feeling a little squeamish; Ukitake glanced at her and let his flashlight linger on the victim.

"I'm looking for the cause of death," Ukitake replied reaching into his trench coat and taking out a pair of latex gloves. Quickly he snapped them on and went about examining Jane Doe. Jushiro gently put two fingers to the victim's neck. There was no pulse, of course but something was strange...

"She's still warm," Ukitake told both women, Rukia concluded that due to the body temperature their victim hadn't been dead for long. Carefully, Ukitake examined the victim's neck further...

"Look, there are finger imprints here...she was strangled, but that doesn't explain the scratch marks." He said, Rukia swallowed hard.

"Ukitake..." She said, her voice taking on a hollow ring, "Do you think it's..._him_?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Rukia snapped getting slightly irritated, "Is it _Jack_? Jack The Ripper? Do you think he's… _back_?"

Ukitake shot her a look, "Rukia, Jack The Ripper has been dormant for the past _three_ years. Besides, this isn't his MO. It doesn't fit...I think we're dealing with the work of The Slasher, Rukia."

Rukia folded her arms and scoffed, "That doesn't mean Jack won't strike again…"

At this point she was ready to believe anything. Honestly, the raven-haired detective just wanted to go home and turn in for the night. The elder male officer continued looking over the victim while Tatsuki and Rukia held their flashlights steady.

_THUD! _

"Could you keep it down girls, I'm trying to look for evidence," Ukitake said his eyes still focused on the body, Rukia and Tatsuki exchanged looks.

"That wasn't us, sir…" The younger officer said,

_THUD! _

That loud thudding sound was coming from directly above them...At this point Rukia had drawn her trusty Beretta M9 nine-millimeter pistol from its leather holster. What she said next made the other two officers' go on guard:

"The killer is still in the building! Radio for back-up now!"

Quickly, Tatsuki put in an emergency contact on the police frequency, "This is officer Arisawa, suspect is still in the building! Requesting back-up immediately!"

At that point all three officers had armed themselves, pistols cocked and ready, and feeling more than trigger-happy.

_THUD! THUD! _

There was no doubt that was the sound of heavy, male footsteps coming from above their heads. Rukia motioned to Ukitake and Tatsuki to stay quiet and follow her. The very notion that they were trapped in Satan's building caused fear and paranoia to seep into their psyche. Rukia held her gun out straight forward, ready to fire at anything with a pulse. They left the basement a ascended the stairs...

Rukia was leading the way, using her fear as her power. Her midnight blue eyes were scanning the darkness, her finger twitched on the trigger at every shadow that bounced off the peeling walls. The only sound she could hear was her heart beating against her ribcage, it was loud and roaring. A small bead of sweat trickled from her temple onto the floor.

_Drip. _

Rukia's entire body was wracked with tremors as she round the corner, and went further up the stairs.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Her breathing quickened upon hearing that sound again. It was definitely footsteps...

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she entered the third floor. There was no time to think or look around. Her thoughts were jumbled and fierce. She was both the hunter and the hunted. She entered the large room cautiously; there wasn't a soul to be seen. Rukia didn't lower her gun. She knew better. Someone or something was lurking around the building...

A sudden crack of thunder caused a terrified yelp to escape from Tatsuki. Rukia spun her heel when the petrified sound was cut off. A flash of lightening luminated the room only for a moment and Rukia saw a hand clasped around Tatsuki's mouth!

She raised her gun, "Karakura Town Police! Come out with your hands above your head!"

Both Rukia and Jushiro peered into the darkness trying to locate Tatsuki. A vicious laugh echoed in front of them. Another flash of lightening. Rukia's muscles tensed when she saw Tatsuki being held around the throat by the culprit.

"Come quietly or we will use force!" Jushiro shouted, finally able to see two figures in the darkness. One was poor Tatsuki desperately trying to scream, but a boney hand was digging into the flesh of her cheek. Another flash of lightening shed light on who was the person behind the Slasher murders recently plaguing Karakura Town:

"Nnoitora Gigla..." Jushiro growled, his eyes glinting, "You're wanted for the murder of seven women, three men, and-"

"And two small children!" Nnoitora cackled, "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Let Officer Arisawa go, and maybe I won't shoot you in the fucking face!" Rukia shouted, the madman let out a rip-roarious laugh.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? Shut up you little bitch and let the men talk," Nnoitora spat yanking a terrified Tatsuki back and forth. The younger officer could feel something cold and jagged pressed to her throat. There wasn't a need to guess what it was. Nnoitora had her at knife-point.

"Do you know who I am?" Rukia seethed, her words dripping with toxin, "Do you know how many sick fucks like you I've put in coffins over the years?"

"I know exactly who you are..." Nnoitora purred evilly, "You're top-cop Rukia Kuchiki...you know, every criminal in Karakura Town wants your head on a fucking platter..."

"So now that we've introduced ourselves," Rukia said coyly, her finger was still twitching on the guns trigger, "Let's get down to business. Let Tatsuki go and I won't blow your grape-sized balls off."

"Fuck you bitch!" Nnoitora snapped jerking a shaking Tatsuki around, "Here's what we're going to do...I'm going to kill this bitch..."

He paused and his beady black eyes locked on Ukitake, "Then I'm going to kill you old man..."

The madman turned and smiled viciously at Rukia, "Then I'm going to you kill you...and then I'm going to walk the fuck out of here..."

A minute pasted. Then two. Then three.

Rukia and Ukitake were holding their breaths as they kept their weapons locked on Nnoitora. As badly as Rukia wanted to shoot that fucking smirk right off his face, she knew she couldn't. It was too dark and she ran the risk of accidently shooting Tatsuki.

"I am way to unstable for this shit!" Rukia finally yelled, "If you're feeling froggy then _leap_ you son of bitch!"

Nnoitora let out an ungodly roar and all time seemed to freeze.

A crash.

A scream.

Then nothing...

Everything that followed happened in short flashes. Tatsuki hit the floor. Jushiro fired three shots. Nnoitora fled. Rukia chased after him.

The heavy trod of Rukia's boot was the only sound that ricocheted off the brick walls of the building. She was gunning for Nnoitora, determined to put a fucking hollow-point in his forehead. She rocketed down the empty hallways of the building, kicking in doors, and expecting the rooms for her target. Rukia ran as fast as her legs would take her! She was running faster than a cheetah as she rounded the corner and-

_WHAM!_

That coward Nnoitora hid behind the corner and sent his boney fist flying into Rukia's nose! He used her momentum against her and the hit's power increased exponentially because of her running. The sound of her nose cracking upon impact made Nnoitora think he had the upper hand. Rukia's head went hurtling back and her legs had been snatched from underneath her. Her gun flung from her hand when her entire body went crashing onto the ground! Nnoitora tackled the officer and sent a fury of punches raining down on her. Rukia, momentarily stunned from being hit so hard, was trying desperately to scramble away from the lunatic on top of her. The raven-haired cop was focused on the knife in Nnoitora's hands. He sent the blade flying down in an attempt to stab her but Rukia barely managed to roll away. Nnoitora only cut the sleeve of her jean jacket. As she scrambled to get to her feet Nnoitora let out a hellish laugh,

"Some super-cop you turned out to be!" He cackled, Rukia was trying to focus! All she needed was one lousy second to concentrate! Her vision was going in and out and she tried moving from side to side beneath that crazy bastard to keep him from hitting her. It wasn't working; Nnoitora was beating her fucking brains in. He socked her in her nose, cheeks, mouth, eyes, and forehead.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

Finally, Rukia went limp underneath him.

Nnoitora glared down at her motionless body. He'd done it...he'd actually _killed_ Rukia Kuchiki...

Nnoitora snickered...that snicker turned into a chuckle until he finally dissolved in psychotic laughter. She was dead! The bitch was actually dead! He'd single-handed murdered Karakura Town's best detective with his bare fucking hands! He smirked down at Rukia's corpse then looked at his bloody knuckles. Oh this was a grand moment...

Huffing, Nnoitora stood slowly and lingered over Rukia's body. He smiled lavishly, this was what he'd wanted to accomplish for so long. This was better than an orgasm. Suddenly, Nnoitora glanced from left to right. He had to get out of here before that other cop tried to catch him!

"There's no way some white-haired fucker is going to take me down..." He growled as he turned to make his escape.

_CLICK._

That sound made Nnoitora freeze right where he stood. He knew that sound...

Unable to believe it, he turned on his heel to see Rukia sitting up holding a gun in her bloody hands. She was smiling at him, blood dripping from her nose, mouth, and forehead. Hot, boiling rage surged through her body and she looked like someone who had risen from the grave.

"Did you really think I was gonna go down that easy?" She purred, coughing slightly.

Nnoitora couldn't believe this, "WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU DIE?"

Rukia glared at him, "You first..."

_POW! POW!_

Rukia sent two scolding hollow-points ripping through Nnoitora's chest. He let out a ferocious scream as hot lead cut through him. He flew backwards, landing on the floor with a thump, cringing, and rolling around in agony. Seconds later, Ukitake came sprinting into the room. The white-haired man saw Rukia on the ground, trying to hold herself up and Nnoitora was spread out at his feet, trying to cling to life. Quickly, and almost brutally, Jushiro fiercely kicked the killer and turned him onto the back. Not caring that he had two bullets in his body, Ukitake slapped a pair of steel cuffs on him.

Once Nnoitora was subdued, the white-haired officer turned his attention to his beaten partner.

"Rukia!" He said urgently jogging over to her, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rukia replied as Ukitake helped her get to her feet, she held out her arm to him. "Look what that bastard did to my jacket..."

It was over; Rukia had once again proven herself as the best police officer Karakura Town had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Back-up finally arrived. Police cars swarmed the area as uniformed officers flooded the scene. Curious bystanders were standing outside being held off by police and the yellow "Crime Scene-Do Not Cross" tape. News vans and reporters were standing in front of bright camera lights in the rain trying to get the scoop on yet another insane killer being brought to justice.<p>

When Rukia and Ukitake emerged from the forsaken building they were mobbed by the press; microphones were shoved in their face, they were bombarded with questions by annoying-ass news anchors, and photographers were snapping pictures left and right.

"Rukia! Do you have anything to say about tonight's events?" One reporter asked,

"Were you afraid of The Slasher? The public has a right to know!" Another exclaimed,

Rukia kept her head down and avoided the cameras. The flash of lights was making her head hurt. Ukitake put his hand to hold them back, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen," He told them sternly, "But the police don't have any comments at this time."

As they broke through the crowd of spectators, Rukia looked around. Surely enough she saw Tatsuki being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"Hey! Hold on!" She called to the medics as she jogged up to the vehicle, Tatsuki was laid out on a stretcher but she lurched upwards when she heard Rukia's voice.

Rukia's jog slowed as she began to examine Tatsuki. The young officer didn't look any worse for wear, but she did have a large cut going across her chest.

"You ok kid?" Rukia asked trying to catch her breath, was it her or was the earth rotating faster than usual? Fuck, she was dizzy as hell! She wobbled from left to right before weakly leaning up against the ambulance to aid her balance.

"I'm ok," Tatsuki assured her, "But what about you? You should see a doctor! Your head is bleeding!"

Rukia ran her hand through her hair, when she glanced down her palm was covered in blood.

"Oh this?" She replied nonchalantly, "This is nothing. I've had worse. You try and get some rest, ok."

"I will," Tatsuki said actually smiling at her idol, Rukia returned her grin and nodded tiredly. Just then Ukitake came over to the ambulance.

"Rukia, you need to see a doctor, now." He told her, Rukia shook her head.

"No I'm fine...I promise..." Granted she was lying. Her vision kept shifting and she became top-heavy and lightheaded. Rukia unsteadily teetered from side to side. Her injuries were starting to catch up with her...although, she refused to admit it.

"Rukia-" Jushiro began,

"I'm ok! I swear! I'll just go home and put a Band-Aid on it..."She told Ukitake breathlessly, "I need to lie down..."

"No, you need to see a doc-"

_THUMP!_

Before Jushiro could even finish that sentence, Rukia hit the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>~Elsewhere~<p>

"Somebody! Please help m- "

The terrified and pained screams of yet another unfortunate woman were cut off by a jagged blade being ripped across her throat. She fell to the floor, completely lifeless as a dark figure loomed over her. The mysterious person cocked his head. If one was to listen closely, you'd hear an eerie chuckle coming from the shadow. His shoulders moved up and down as he laughed in his chest. With a titter, the black figure grasped the dead woman by her bare ankles and dragged her deeper into the shadows leaving a bloody trail behind them. Listen again… _shhh_…do you hear that? The shadowed figure was singing softly…it sounded like a demonic nursery rhyme…

"The time has come and the end is near…" The dark person sang cheerfully as they dragged the dead woman deeper into the blackness. They laughed slightly and continued to sing,

"Run and hide…run and hide, because Jack The Ripper is here…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> Oh my…this is quite interesting…and I'm very pleased that you choose to include Jack The Ripper. I wonder who it could be…

**Lemony:** Really? And I thought it was kinda boring! Yay! I done good! *hugs Wicked* Spank you Wicky Boo for coming up the evil nursery rhyme!

**Wicked:** *eye twitches* Get off me you blasted idiot!

**Lemony:** *hugs Wicked tighter just to piss her off* Ok! Hey readers, who do you think Jack The Ripper is?

**Awesome:** Wait! Wait! Wait! That doesn't tell us anything about who ol' boy might be! There are no clues or nothing!

**Lemony:** Well not yet! It's only the first chapter, geez be patient Awesome!

**Awesome:** *glares at Lemony* Don't get slapped.

**Lemony:** *sighs* *rolls eyes* Anywho readers, that's it for now and one more thing: I PROMISE I will finish all my other stories just let me get through this one, ok? Please don't hate me…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Er...readers, I'm kinda updating against my well right now...*trembles in fear*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *holds Nerf-gun to Lemony's temple* Update now slut-money and maybe I won't rain down foam bullets of destruction on your head!

**Lemony:** *growls* I'm going to get you for this Nin-Ni Chan...I WILL GET A SUPER-SOAKER AND SPRAY YOU INTO OBLIVION!

* * *

><p>Are You Afraid Of The Dark?<p>

Chapter 2...

White.

Pure white.

Everywhere.

The voices...who did they belong too? Who was speaking...? It was...it was definitely a woman...and then a man? No, perhaps a young boy? A young adult maybe? Hold on...there were two women speaking. Two women and a young man...what on earth were they talking about? They were using a bunch of big words...words only doctors would know...

Everything hurt...a numbing pain had settled in everywhere. It started from the bottom of her feet and ended at the top of her head. Rukia shifted slightly...what was she laying on? A bed? No that wasn't it...a cot maybe. Yes it was definitely a cot. What was that smell? It smelled like bad-tasting medicine and orange juice. What the hell was across her nose? Carefully Rukia brought her hand up and quickly pulled it away when her sensitive nose throbbed. There was no doubt there a bandage going across the bridge of her nose. So she had bandages...one on her nose...one wrapped tightly around her head...and one on her hand?

Rukia's heavy eyelids fluttered open and her vision was flooded with a bright light. She squinted and tried to adjust to her new surroundings. Where the fuck was she? She lay almost deathly still...what if this was some sort of trap? She could hear the voices again...thank God she recognized all but one of them.

"Doctor Unohana! Doctor Unohana! I think she's waking up! Come quickly!"

"Orihime, please quiet down. We don't want to scare her..."

"Oh sorry..."

Rukia then heard Unohana speaking with the young man...

"Hinataro, could you please go get my external examination kit," The medicine woman asked kindly,

"Yes ma'am." Hinataro replied, Rukia could hear the sound of light footsteps going across the linoleum floors. Slowly, and painfully, she sat up and tried to get some feeling back into her legs. Her mouth was so fucking dry Rukia could swear she was coughing up sand as she tried to get a look around. The raven-haired cop still couldn't see much, but when she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder she immediately wrapped her fingers around the person's wrist and squeezed as hard as she could. Rukia was pleased to hear this puny person's wrist crack slightly.

"Ow! Rukia! Stop it! That hurts!" Orihime yelped frantically to her friend and attempting to jerk her hand away, slowly Rukia uncoiled her grip. You never touch Rukia Kuchiki...ever. If you were the unfortunate fool who decided to test her and get touchy, she'd break all ten of your fingers without a second thought.

Her sight was still fuzzy but she could just barely make out two D-cup sized breasts about to pop out of a white blouse. Upon closer inspection, Rukia also caught glimpses of a head full of orange hair. Yes, it was her friend and roommate Orihime carefully pushing her back onto the cot.

"Orihime?" Rukia asked her vision become a bit clearer, "What the hell is going on? Where am I? Where is Nnoitora! Did we catch that bastard?"

"Officer Kuchiki please calm down," Unohana told her, her voice calm and serene as usual, "I don't want to sedate you."

Rukia was still tense and she refused to relax! You're never supposed to catch a veteran officer off guard like that! What if Orihime had been some killer who captured her or something? Rukia kept herself on edge for a reason; her paranoia meant no one could catch her by surprise! She hated to be blindsided!

Her eyesight shifted and finally she able to see everything clear as day. She was in a small hospital room, laying on a cot, dressed in a flimsy patient's gown with disgustingly hideous hospital socks. A white sheet was spread over her and a patient identification bracelet was slapped on her wrist. Dammit, she hated hospitals. Hospitals are not fun places. No one likes going to them for any reason. If you really think about it, hospitals are the most depressing places in the world. People die there, loved ones are sick, and doctors work around the clock to try and keep as many people as they can alive; but at the end of the day, the sad truth is they'll die regardless. And that's what fuels us...we all have to die sometime.

Hospitals reek with the revolting fumes of sickness and death. The metallic scent of blood and putrid odor of vomit and piss drift through the germ-ridden air. The sterilized walls all looked identical, usually decorated with some sort of painting of flowers or signs meant to make you happy. The linoleum floors were scratched with track marks left from wheelchairs and stretchers... To put it simply, Rukia believed that hospitals were hell on earth! Rukia tried to calm herself down because she sure as fuck didn't want to be sedated. Unohana would have to fight her in order to that anyway!

"What's going on? What happened?" Rukia demanded trying not to come off as edgy. It didn't work because Unohana could see her eyes darting cautiously around the room and her body coiled up like a lioness ready to pounce. The medicine woman had been tending to police officers for nearly ten years, she knew when they came to the hospital they were always a handful. But Rukia brought being an unruly patient to an art form. The raven-haired detective was notorious for being rebellious and rowdy towards the hospital staff. Once, the nurses had to latch her to the bed using her own handcuffs because Rukia fought like a woman on fire trying to escape the hospital! Unohana was one of the only people who actually listened to.

"Rukia please relax, I don't want your heart rate going up." Unohana replied calmly, "You're alright. You're in Saint Lemony's General Hospital. Ms. Inoue,"

"Yes?" Orihime said sitting upright in her chair,

"Could you please wait outside while I examine your friend?"

"Sure," The orange-haired answered rising to leave, "Rukia, we can talk later...and don't give Unohana a hard time."

Once she left the room, Rukia did the exact opposite of what her friend requested. Almost immediately she tried to shimmy off the cot when she glanced up at Unohana who was shooting her a warning look. Her expression said, "If you get off that bed, I'm going to call security."

Rukia sighed and sat still on the bed. Although she was outwardly submissive, the girl was plotting her escape as we speak. Maybe she could use the thin, white sheet covering her legs as a rope and leap out the window to freedom...

"Where's Nnoitora? Where's Jushiro?" Rukia asked as the medicine woman approached the bed. Unohana was scribbling something on her clipboard when she turned to Rukia.

"If you're referring to Nnoitora Gigla, he's currently been incarcerated and is awaiting trial. As for your partner Jushiro, he left about an hour ago," Unohana answered as she took her stethoscope, lifted Rukia's gown, and checked her lungs and heart.

"Breath in for me please," Unohana said, Rukia took a deep breath and began hacking uncontrollably. Her body ached everywhere as the coughing fit continued, Rukia winced once she was finally able to breathe without hacking up a lung.

"Well Officer Kuchiki," Unohana said plucking the stethoscope from her ears, "I have good news and bad news..."

Oh why do doctors say that? The good news is never actually 'good' and the bad news is always depressing. Rukia made a face and looked at the kind doctor; her facial expression was one of disinterest.

"Gimme the bad news," The raven-haired cop said stoically,

"Well the bad news is, you have a concussion, your nose is broken, and your wrist is fractured in three places." Unohana explained, "The good news is, you'll be able to go home and rest for a while."

"Go home?" Rukia asked, furrowing her eyebrow, "Will I be cleared for duty?"

Unohana shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You're injuries are too severe, you need time to recuperate, Officer Kuchiki."

Rukia nearly had a conniption fit! If she wasn't deemed healthy enough to get back to work, she'd just die! Die! Put -a-fork-in-her dead! There were still criminals that needed to be caught! Killers who needed to be brought to justice! Rukia couldn't sit around all day doing nothing! She needed to chase after the bad guys! Not stay home and watch Oprah! She needed to be where the action was!

"Please Doctor Unohana," Rukia was practically begging now, "You have to clear me for duty!"

"I'm sorry Rukia," The medicine woman said still shaking her head at the stubborn girl, "But your health comes first. Would it really be so bad to take a break?"

"Yes." Rukia answered snarkily as she crossed her arms. Unohana sighed; of course, she expected this kind of hard-headed behavior from her. She'd been Rukia's physician for almost five years; Unohana was accustomed to her unyielding determination...even if it was single-minded.

"Doc," The raven-haired detective said, "You know I'm going to go back to work regardless of what you say. I feel fine, I promise."

"Hmm, funny you should say that," Unohana said smiling all-knowingly at her headstrong patient, "That's what Jushiro told me you said right before you passed out."

_"Dammit Jushiro!"_ Rukia screamed in her head, she stubbornly crossed her arms.

"I'm still going back to work, with or without your permission."

"I can't stop you from going back to work," Unohana finally sighed in exasperation, she began writing on her clipboard again. "But as your doctor I can advise against it-"

"And as your patient I can choose to ignore you." Rukia replied smartly arching an eyebrow. Retsu Unohana, for all intended purposes, was an otherwise patient woman but Rukia was starting to push her luck...

"Will you at least take the medicine that's prescribed?"

"If I remember to,"

Unohana sighed once more. She knew when it came to Rukia Kuchiki and taking medicine she acted like a six-year-old. No better yet, six-year-olds are more understanding. Rukia was just being a nuisance. Of course, somewhere in Rukia's mind she believed she was fucking invincible. The girl had been shot, stabbed, beaten, run over twice, smashed into walls, and every other kind of physical abuse you could possibly think of; Rukia bounced back every time harder, better, faster, and stronger. No matter how many injuries she sustained, Rukia just got up, brushed herself off, and kept on fighting... much to the chagrin of the good doctor Unohana.

The medicine woman knew she should have handcuffed Rukia to the bed when she had the chance. Oh well, it was too late now.

"I'm giving you some Acetaminophen for your concussion and it'll help with the pain in your wrist and nose," Unohana said writing everything down on a slip of paper. She went on to tell Rukia to avoid strenuous activities, alcoholic drinks, and loud noises. And Rukia sat on that bed and ignored every word that came out of Unohana's mouth. To be honest, Rukia was planning on doing the exact opposite of what the good doctor said. The first thing she going to do was hit the gym and get back in shape, after that Rukia was planning on hitting up a bar for a tall, stiff drink, and then she' go home and blast her music so loud all of Karakura Town could hear it. But she sat there, pretending to listen.

"Rukia I wanted to ask," Unohana began choosing her words carefully, "How...how are you responding to your anti-depressants?"

Silence gripped the room as the detective and the doctor stared each other down. A lump formed in Rukia's throat and she gulped it down. Unohana looked at her intently, wanting an answer. In all honesty, Rukia hadn't been taking her anti-depressants...the scars on her wrist from self-inflicted cut marks proved it...

This all began before she became a detective almost three years ago. Rukia had been prescribed anti-depressants after the death of her sister, Hisana. She didn't want to take them then, and she sure as hell wasn't taking them now!

"I haven't been taking them." Rukia answered matter-of-factly, her mental walls were starting to rise and Unohana could feel it. Against her better conscience the medicine woman asked another risky question:

"How are you coping with the death of your sister?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and her face contorted into a furious scowl! That was touchy subject and Unohana knew it, dammit!

"What does that have to do with my health?" Rukia spat, her anger seeping through her voice.

"There's no need to get angry-"

"I'm not angry!" She snapped trying to kept the boiling rage in her blood from spilling over inside her, "I'm just fine! I wish you guys would understand that."

Unohana sighed tiredly, again, exasperated by her most notorious patient.

"Are you getting angry, doctor?" Rukia purred smartly, Unohana just looked at her. She shook her head tiredly.

"Rukia," Unohana said smiling warmly, "You make my job so enjoyable. How else would I learn how to deal with unruly patients?"

"Glad I could help," Rukia replied with a sarcastic grin, "Can I go now?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to write your prescription," Unohana told her, hell Rukia didn't even do that; instead she hooped up as if nothing was wrong with her, stumbling slightly at first, and padding out of the room. Unohana could hear Rukia through the door.

"Come on Orihime," She said, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Of course Unohana then heard the frantic orange-haired girl try to talk some sense into her friend. "Rukia! Wait! Hold on! What about your clothes? Where's your prescription? What did the doctor say? Rukia! Stop walking so fast!"

The good doctor Unohana merely shook her head. She would never understand Rukia Kuchiki...

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia! I'm leaving!" Hisana Kuchiki called to her younger sister as she stood in the doorway of the apartment they shared. Rukia glanced up from her magazine and looked over the couch. Her sister was standing there with a smile on her face as she waited for Rukia to respond. <em>

_The younger girl smirked, "Got a hot date with Byakuya?" _

_"No," Hisana replied blushing slightly and smirking, "I'm got a tip about some information concerning Jack The Ripper."_

_"Jack The Ripper?" Rukia repeated, furrowing her eyebrows, "I heard about that guy. He's all over the news. He that serial killer, right?" _

_"Yeah, I know!" Hisana said excitedly, "If this info is any good my article will be better than anyone else's!" _

_Rukia gave her sister a weak smile, "Ok just be careful out there," _

_"I'm an investigative journalist," Hisana said proudly, "Being careful is what I do!" _

_And just like that, Hisana told Rukia she loved her and that she'd be back later. Rukia watched her sister close the front door. Little did she know that was the last time she was ever going to see her sister alive..._

* * *

><p>"Hisana..." Rukia muttered in her sleep, she was soaking wet in cold sweat and rolling crazily around her bed. Dammit, dammit! Those fucking drugs Unohana gave her put her to sleep...They put her in a nightmare... "Don't go...don't go...he'll kill you...Hisana!"<p>

"Rukia!" Orihime urged her sleeping friend; she gently nudged her in an attempt to rouse her. Unohana had informed Orihime to stay with the raven-haired detective when she slept just in case..."Rukia! Wake up!"

"Hisana, don't go..." Rukia was beginning to raise her voice and she tumbled violently around her bed, "Hisana don't go...He'll kill you!"

"Rukia! You have to wake up!" Orihime said desperately trying to stop Rukia's nightmare, "Please! Wake up!"

"HISANA!" Rukia screamed as she lurched up off her bed, instinctively her arm shot out and her fist connected squarely with the person holding onto her. Orihime retched and flopped backwards onto the floor when Rukia punched her right in the chest.

For a few moments, the detective's eyes darted around her bedroom and her fear slowly melted away. She quickly wiped the sweat off her face and tried to appear as calm as possible. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows when she heard someone gagging; curiously she glanced over the side of her bed.

"Orihime?" Rukia asked cocking her head, "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

The orange-haired girl couldn't do anything but cough in response. The poor thing was rolling on the ground in agony as her breasts throbbed.

"I was..." Orihime words got cut off by coughing, "I was trying to wake you up! You were having a nightmare, did you have to hit me Rukia?"

"Oops, I'm sorry..." Rukia replied sheepishly, "You know not to wake me up when I'm sleeping...that's dangerous..."

"I know that now, thank you!" Orihime snapped grimacing slightly, "Oh God...Rukia! You're gonna stop abusing me like that! Are you trying to give me breast cancer?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The other girl replied as her friend struggled to get her feet, once Orihime stood up she gave Rukia a playful smile who returned the grin.

"Do I get to hit you now?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow, "If you hit me we're gonna have a full-blown fight on our hands, and we both know who'll win..."

"Fine, just try to go back to sleep without screaming," Orihime yawned, and with that she turned and left the bedroom. She was still rubbing her aching breast.

Rukia found herself alone again in the dark, dark room. Her smile slowly faded until there was nothing left on her face but a worried frown. Orihime was the only friend she had...she was her best friend...almost like a sister. Rukia still had Jushiro whom she looked up to and respected greatly. What would she do without them? Rukia shuddered at the thought. What would she do if someone hurt them...stole them away from her like Hisana? When that scenario crossed her mind, Rukia reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a Smith and Wesson Sd9. Carefully she pulled back the slide, of course there was one bullet waiting in the chamber. She then checked the magazine, it too was filled with bronze bullets just itching to tear through someone.

Rukia sighed and put the weapon back in its proper hiding place. She'd started sleeping with a gun under her pillow when Hisana died...the constant anxiety...the fear of what might happen...this was no way to live. But Rukia was willing to sacrifice her peace of mind for the people she loved, and swore to protect. There was no way in heaven or earth Rukia would be able to go back to sleep...

Yet another sleepless night...

* * *

><p>~Elsewhere~<p>

Loly Aivirrne stumbled clumsily over her heels as she was thrown out of the loud nightclub. Drunkenly she caught herself on some nearby trashcans.

"Go home, girly," The husky bouncer told her, "You've had one too many."

"Oh fuck off," Loly spat drunkenly, the bouncer slammed the door to the club and left young Loly standing in the alley. Tripping over her own heels, the girl tried to walk home. It was late, very late, midnight actually. It wasn't safe to be alone in Karakura Town at that time of night. The fact that Loly found herself in a dark alley only made things worse; but she wasn't scared. What did she have to be afraid of anyways? If somebody tried to mess with her she'd smack them upside the head! Upturning her nose, Loly's heels clacked down the alley. Her footsteps weren't the only sound.

She wasn't alone.

"Excuse me, little girl, are you lost?" Someone purred, Loly glanced over her shoulder and only caught a glimpse of a shadow directly behind her...

"Get away from me you pervert," Loly spat still moving forward, "There's no pussy for sale here."

The person chuckled and sang sweetly, "Little girl lost, little girl lost...the alcohol made your mind criss-cross, you're so very cute, you have a foul-mouth to boot..."

There it was again. That hellish nursery rhythm...

Loly turned around. The moment she did a hand wrapped around her throat. It was squeezing. Hard. She...she couldn't breathe!

"Have no fear, because Ol' Jacky's here. You're going to die now...I've been waiting for you my dear..."

There was no screaming.

The only sound that could be heard was Jack's knife slicing through Loly's tender little body. He hummed a carefree tune as the unfortunate girl fought for her life until nearly all the blood in her system was drained. Jack The Ripper had claimed yet another victim, and he'd done it so effortlessly it didn't give him as much satisfaction as he thought it would.

But he was work was not finished. He was still searching for one girl...the girl he'd been waiting almost three long years for...

"Rukia Kuchiki, I'm coming for you..." Jack sang as he left Loly's mangled body in the alley to be devoured by rats, "I killed your sister and I'll kill you too..."

This wasn't over, oh no not even close, this was only the bloody beginning.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok...there's another chapter readers...

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Oooooohhh! I love the suspense, *cocks Nerf gun* Now get started on the next chapter slut-monkey!

**Lemony:** I don't wanna! Can't we just order pizza instead? Go get a Slurpee or something? There has to be a peaceful solution to this!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *shoots Lemony with Nerf Gun* I'M NOT GONNA MAKE PEACE! I DO WANT PIZZA! AND I WANNA KNOW WHO JACK IS!

**Lemony:** GAH! *dodges bullets* YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU KEEP SHOOTING ME YOU WHORE-MONGER! *throws plushie toys at Nin-Ni Chan*

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan:** *fights with Nerf guns and adorable plushie toys*...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** *cries hysterically* WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Awesome:** *totally ignores Lemony's wailing and is playing PS3*

**Wicked:** Oh no, I'm not doing it. Awesome, it's not my turn to deal with Lemony's foolishness.

**Awesome:** *still ignoring both of them* Oh Wicked, just handle it.

**Lemony:***cries harder* WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *burries face in pillow*

**Wicked:** *pinches bride of nose* Blasted idiots. Ok, um...I not good at comforting people...er...there, there Lemony *pats Lemony's back* what's the matter?

**Lemony:** *cries* I'M HORNY AND THERE'S NO ONE AROUND TO SLEEP WITH!

**Wicked:**...seriously?

* * *

><p>Are You Afraid Of The Dark?<p>

Chapter 3

Dawn couldn't come soon enough. For nearly eight straight hours Rukia lay in her bed, constantly checking the time and her pistol. Something wasn't right. She could feel it; she could feel it deep down in soul...in her spirit. Something bad was going to happen. There was a dark cloud looming on the horizon on her life, and a chilling breeze was getting ready to blow through the fragile peace she worked so hard to create. This city was rotting from the inside out, Jack was still roaming free, and Rukia would never escape the black abysses cast upon her by memories of the past.

She had to find a way out.

Shifting in her bed, Rukia reached beneath her pillow once more and retrieved her pistol. She curled her fingers around the heavy weapon and allowed her pointer finger to rest on the trigger. Rukia was fighting back tears as she looked down at it; burning hatred seared through her chest combined with a sickening mixture self-loathing and depression. Snapping her eyes shut, Rukia slowly brought the firearm to her temple. The cold, circular nose of the gun pressed against the side of her head. All she had to do was pull the trigger to end her suffering. Everything would disappear with the help of one bullet. One little bullet could set her free. Her thoughts raced. Her hand shook. The screaming in her head got louder.

All she had to do was pull the trigger back and...

_BAM! _

The sound of the gun banging in Rukia's head happened the very second before her finger twitched on the trigger. Her eyes flew open, and for a brief moment time had stopped completely. The hallucination snapped her out of her temporary insanity. What was she doing? She couldn't end it! Not like _this_! No! She wouldn't let Jack win! She wouldn't let Hisana's memory be disgraced!

Horrified, Rukia threw the gun and it hit the wall in her bedroom with a loud thud. In a petrified daze, the detective clumsily stumbled her way into her bathroom. She practically ripped the medicine cabinet open, snatched the orange bottle of anti-depressants off the shelf, twisted off the cap, and gulp down more than what was necessary. She leaned back against the sink, sweating profusely, and trying to breathe. Her razor? Where the fuck was her straight-razor? Reaching up one more, Rukia snatched the shiny, sharp blade from the top shelf and slit her wrists repeatedly. Seeing as though she had a cast wrapped around one hand, Rukia could only mutilate her other arm.

She was starting to lose touch with everything around her. Everything moved in slow motion and began to go in and out of focus, the temperature of the room was spiking ridiculously, and her heart beat faster and faster and faster! The sharp, burning pain in her wrist was the only Rukia could feel.

She was just so fucking depressed. If only she could get over this...How did she end up in this position? How did she fall so far? Rukia took the bruises life handed to her, took the ass-whooping reality dealt her, and every time she got back up swinging. There was no way to vent. There was no way to even get passed her anger. What was wrong was, Rukia couldn't come to grips with the fact that her sister was dead and fucking gone and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She couldn't admit that what happened to Hisana..._happened_. It was hard to swallow. Her beloved sister was there one day and then gone the next...

All because of Jack The Ripper.

Rukia weakly slid of the sink and toppled onto the floor as the fast-acting, anti-pyshocitic drugs began filling her head, and fogging her brain with their chemical haze. The pain she felt began to fade and her body became numb. She lay there on the cold tile floor, staring at the ceiling, with warm blood trickling from her slashed wrist.

_"Why are you wasting your time?"_ An evil voice cooed in her head, _"You'll never catch Jack...he'll just keep killing, and killing, and killing..." _

Rukia clasped her hands over her ears and tried to tune it out! She kept trying to tell herself that she'd catch Jack! She could do it! She would do it! Rukia thought she was screaming, but really only a gurgling sound came out of her mouth.

As the sun crept along the horizon Rukia lay there on the floor, in her bathroom, her mind caught somewhere between insanity and reality. She wasn't a killer but fate was pushing her...if she didn't find a way out soon she'd hurt someone. She'd be a murderer. She'd be like_ Jack_.

She'd take her gun out of her holster and empty the magazine at everything with a pulse...

"Rukia!" Orihime screamed as she found her best friend sprawled on the floor, pale, pupil's dilated, unmoving, and hand covered in dried-up blood. Thinking quickly, Orihime hovered over her and slapped her face a few times.

"Rukia? Rukia!" She cried, the raven-haired detective had passed out due to the sedative drugs in her system. Poor Rukia was so high right now she couldn't tell up from down and left from right, so when Orihime started smacking her in the face in an attempt to get a response it felt a numbing sensation in her cheek.

"Orihime..." Rukia finally breathed nonchalantly, "Stop hitting me."

"You need to go to the hospital!" Orihime said jerking her friend by the arm and helping her to her to feet. Being torn from her daze, Rukia violently pushed the orange-haired girl away sending her flying back into the bathroom sink. She glared at Orihime, murder in her blue eyes.

"Fuck you!" Rukia spat angrily, her rage spilling out uncontrollably, "I just got out of the fucking hospital there is no way in hell that you're taking me back! I was fine until you just busted in!"

Tears formed in Orihime's big eyes and Rukia realized that her deep-seeded hatred was beginning to grow, spread its roots, and reach everyone she loved. She was slowly turning into a monster. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms helplessly around her friend.

"I'm so sorry Orihime..." Rukia breathed sincerely, "Just...gimme a minute, ok?"

Orihime nodded and coiled her arms around Rukia. It was terrible for the big-breasted girl especially. Her unfortunate friend was trapped in a mental prison and the only key she had to get out was getting revenge on that madman, Jack.

Orihime understood because her own brother had been killed some time ago. Although he wasn't one of Jack's victims, he fell prey to one of the many outlaws that ran the streets. Orihime understood Rukia's pain more than anyone and that's why they had such an unbreakable bond. For a moment the two friends stayed there, in the safety of each other arms. Rukia want so badly to break down in tears and pray to God to stop this, but her headstrong pride kept her flood-gate tears at bay.

After a moment, the two girls pulled away and looked sincerely at each other.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Orihime asked, her eyes scanning her friend for any signs of weakness. Rukia nodded and swallowed hard as she carefully hid her sliced-up wrist behind her back.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," She replied truly meaning the end of that statement. Orihime took a calming breath however she wasn't completely relaxed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Doctor Unohana?"

"Oh please God no," Rukia begged, "I'm fine. I swear."

"You keep saying that Rukia!" Orihime snapped, "But you're not fine, you're hurt, and you need rest."

The big-breasted woman spun Rukia around and guided her back into her bedroom. All the while, Rukia was cartoonishly digging her heels into the floor to try and stop her friend from pushing her.

"Stay home today," Orihime told her, "Watch TV. Get some sleep. Read stories on the internet. Do something that's not dangerous."

Rukia rolled her eyes and suddenly asked, "Hey what time is it?"

"8:30, why?"

"Oh shit!" She shouted, "I'm late for work! Gotta go, criminals to catch and whatnot!"

"No!"

Before Orihime could protest anymore, Rukia spun on her heel and in one swift motion playfully shoved her friend out of her bedroom. Quickly, she locked the door and smirked triumphantly.

"Rukia!" Orihime yelled banging on the door, he raven-haired detective ignored her and started shifting through her closet, dresser drawers, and wardrobe trying to locate her clothes. Of course she dressed in the usual; light blue denim jacket, matching skinny jeans, knee-high leather combat boots, a black reverted belt, and a wallet-chain that nearly went down to her kneecaps. She was a little miffed that the sleeve of her jacket was ripped because of that bastard Nnoitora. Shrugging she bolted into the bathroom, hopefully she had time for a shower.

* * *

><p>When Rukia walked into the bustling police station she was bombarded with applause from her fellow officers, and slaps on the back. Honestly the noise from their hands clapping and her back being beaten was starting to make her head hurt. However, Rukia raised her chin, poked out her chest, and strutted around like a peacock, showing off her injuries like they were a prize. She showed everyone the cast on her wrist and the bandage across her nose. Rukia had long sense removed the white gauze wrapped around her head because she really didn't want to explain that one to people.<p>

"Nice job taking down Nnoitora!" Some officers shouted in praise,

"I heard you shot em' in the nuts, haha!" Another yelled, "Is that true, Kuchiki?"

Rukia just smirked and just kept walking. She past the interrogation room where she could hear her fellow officers busily hounding a poor criminal into a confession. She pasted the two-way mirror where more degenerates were waiting to be singled out by a witness. Finally she pasted the holding cells where loud, obnoxious delinquents shouted swears and obscene comments at her.

When Rukia found her office, she sat down at her desk and began shifting through the mountainous stack of paperwork. She convinced herself that her day was going to be boring, seeing as though she had about a million pieces of papers to look at and sign.

Rukia sighed and began her work. An hour into signing papers she began to nod off. As you know, the night before had been an ordeal for her and its starting to show. The dark rings under her eyes were as black as her heavy, combat boots. Rukia yawned and rolled the stiff muscles in her back and neck. Suddenly a cup full of savory, coffee was placed on her desk. Looking up she saw Jushiro smiling warmly at her.

"You look like you needed this," He said handing her the white, paper cup. Rukia snatched the hot drink and guzzled it down without taking a moment to breath. The caffeine made her cringe but it was enough to jolt her awake.

"Thanks Jushiro," She replied crumpling up the cup and tossing it into the nearby trashcan, the white-haired officer nodded and took a seat across from her at his own desk.

"Rough night?" He asked beginning to go through his own documents, Rukia didn't reply. Instead her pen kept moving steadily. Jushiro knew that when Rukia wouldn't answer a question she was either to stubborn to admit she did something wrong or she didn't want to talk about it. Jushiro tried changing the subject,

"So...did you hear about Nnoitora?"

"What about him?"

"The jury gave him life without the possibility of parole." He told her, Rukia smirked. She was singing happily in her mind.

"Another one bites the dust..." Her brain cheered, but outwardly Rukia's response was colder than an icicle.

"Jushiro," The raven-haired detective said looking up from her work, "What did you do last night?"

Here, Jushiro stopped moving entirely. It was like he was hit with a cold-front because he froze on the spot. Looking up at his protégé, his brown eyes got hard.

"Uh...nothing much, just went home." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Rukia studied her mentor. He seemed awfully uneasy...being an experienced officer, red flags shot up in Rukia's head. Why was Jushiro being so defensive? Or was Rukia just being suspicious? Either way, Jushiro was acting strange...almost on edge about something. An anxious silence filled the small office as brown eyes clashed with violet-blue ones. For a moment, teacher and student merely stared at each other. The scratching sound of the police scanner broke the silence.

_"Calling all homicide officers, we have a possible 1-87 on Kami street, please report..." _

"That's us," Ukitake said urgently, "Let's go,"

"Yeah..." Rukia said still keeping her blue eyes hard on him.

A 1-87 was police-code for a confirmed murder. Quickly, Rukia and Ukitake hurried from their office and bolted straight to his unmarked car. The sooner they could get to the scene, the sooner they could start collecting evidence. They peeled out of the police garage and headed straight into the madness...

* * *

><p>The drive for Rukia and Ukitake was quiet one. From time to time she'd steal glances of her white-haired mentor. Rukia came to the conclusion that she wasn't just being suspicious: Jushiro was acting strange. He wasn't talking, seemed edgy, and couldn't sit still to save his life. Rukia saw his hands flex on the steering wheel and she arched an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Should I drive?" She asked carefully, "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous, what are you talking about?" Jushiro answered with a anxious chuckle, "Just a little tired that's all."

"Tired huh?" Rukia thought, Jushiro then looked at her.

"You're _not even supposed_ to be here." He said his voice solid as stone, "Doctor Unohana told me you should be resting."

"I'm sick of you, Orihime, and Unohana telling me what to do," Rukia said pointedly, "I'm a grown-ass woman! I can take care of myself."

Suddenly she snapped, "Are we fucking there yet?"

"As a matter of fact," Ukitake replied not responding to Rukia's impatience, "We are."

He turned the unmarked police car around a corner and they were greeted with the usual scene. Yellow police tape was sprawled across the alleyway's entrance, paramedics and police were everywhere and their red and blue lights flashed brightly. Cops, uniformed and undercover, were crawling around looking for evidence. The dirty alley was guarded by police officers holding off curious on-lookers and the press.

Both Rukia and Ukitake stepped from the car and made their way onto the scene. Everyone could breathe a little easier knowing that Top Cop Rukia Kuchiki was finally there.

It was time to get down to business.

Rukia crouched under the police tape and headed straight towards the body. Once again, this was another ordinary day for her; looking at dead people, blood and gore, chasing killers, it was all the usual. The raven-haired detective's eyebrow arched so high it nearly ripped the left side of her face off.

"Hi Rukia," Orihime said, waving at her.

"Orihime?" The detective said a bit shocked to see her friend out of her lab, "What are you doing here?"

Orihime Inoue hardly ever left her office to come to a scene. She worked as a forensic analyst for Karakura Town PD. Of course the inspiration for choosing such an occupation came from her brother's murder, much like Rukia. The big-breasted girl was clad in normal, business-casual wear with a white lab coat, white latex gloves, and a clip board. Her forensic kit was open wide on the ground revealing the tools of her trade. She'd collected some hairs, blood, and DNA from their unfortunate victim and placed the evidence neatly in clear plastic bags for the detectives to look at.

"I was assigned this case," Orihime replied, arching an eyebrow of her own, "You would have known that if you hadn't locked me out of your room and snuck out our apartment this morning."

Rukia made a face; had she known Orihime would have been working with her on this case she would have been more considerate. Oh well, it was too late to apologize now. The damage had been done.

Rukia pushed every other thought to the back of her mind and single-minded focused her fierce determination on the case.

"What are we dealing with?" She asked the orange-haired girl,

"A female victim, black-haired, purple eyes, approximately eighteen years old."

"That can't be right," Ukitake said suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "I just talked to another detective who said the bouncer at the club was the last person who saw her alive. He said she was drunk out of her mind, wouldn't she have to be twenty-one to even get into the club in the first place?"

While Ukitake was talking, Rukia was examining what was left of the poor girl. Everything in sight was covered in blood: her face especially. Slash marks decorated the girls chest, it looked as if someone was trying to cut her breasts off. Then there was her stomach...it too was split open revealing a hollowed out center. One of her legs was cruelly twisted and mangled to the point of almost snapping off. Plum bruises were spotted all over what was left of her body. The girl looked like someone had eaten her insides out. Devoured them, to be more specific.

Rukia carefully snapped on a pair of her own latex gloves and started going through her clothes. Surely enough she found a fake ID tucked in the hem of her torn skirt.

"Nope," Rukia said holding up the false identification, "Well, now we know how she go into the club."

The raven-haired detective looked at the ID. The name read Loly Aivirrne. So now they had her name and age, but that didn't explain her cause of death. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed and she swallowed. Loly quite literally, was ripped to pieces...

"It can't be Jack..." Rukia said silently to herself, "It just can't be..."

"Orihime, can you determine how she was killed?" Ukitake then asked, the orange-haired girl's face turned absolutely dreadful.

"She was killed very forcefully..." She explained pointing to the body, "Look at her neck. Do you see those finger imprints, she was choked but I doubt that's what killed her. My hypothesis is she died due to blood lose..."

Orihime swallowed and continued, "Her internal organs...their all gone."

"Hold the hell on! You mean to tell me," Rukia said interrupting her, "Somebody gutted this girl like a fucking fish?"

Orihime nodded sullenly. "It's like she never had any organs at all..."

Rukia heart began beating in her ears. Oh no, it was happening again. A panic attack. It was coming. And coming fast. Screaming at the top of its lungs. Ready to paralyze her.

"Orihime, tell me the truth," Rukia breathed hollowly, "What exactly is going on here..."

"It's obvious what's going on here," Ukitake told her keeping his brown eyes narrowed on the body, "We're dealing with the work of a madman..."

He closed his eyes and gulped. "Jack The Ripper has returned."

Those words echoed in Rukia's ears and bounced off the walls of her skull. Everything went out of focus and she began to wobble. Three little words buzzed around her head like an angry bee.

He was back?

He was back.

He was back!

Her fingertips became numb. Her heart slammed against her chest. Her muscles tightened. No words. Just fear. Fear and...anger? Yes that was anger she was feeling. But why fear? Numbness. Everywhere. Going in and out! Sound? What sound? Where was it coming from? He was back? Fucked up...this was fucked up! Jack? Jack. Jack! Back! Returned! Hisana? She was dead. Because of him! He ripped her. Like his name. More sound. More noise. Why the fuck was it so loud? Where was that sound coming from? Cold. Everything was cold. Cold as ice. Jack returned. Three years of hiding. Three long years. One-thousand, ninety-five days. Rukia counted! Sweat dripping. Pupils dilated. Breathing stopped. Must breathe. Must inhale. Turning blue! Turning purple! Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! She had lungs, dammit! She. Had. To. Breathe!

Rukia fought through her panic attack for only a second to utter a few words. "I...I need some air..."

"But Rukia, you're already outside!" Orihime called,

It was too late. Rukia may have been short but she could run like an Olympian. She hurdled over the yellow police tape and dashed away from the scene. She threw herself onto Ukitake's unmarked car and rested on the hood. She was finally able to inhale and she gulped down precious oxygen. Freezing sweat dripped from her face as she looked down at her reflection in the hood of the car. She could see Hisana looking back at her, a look of disappoint on her face. Hisana's expression was ashamed...ashamed of Rukia...ashamed of her cowardice. The hallucination glared at Rukia, with hatred in her false eyes. Rukia looked down at her own reflection, thinking it was Hisana, and apologizing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Hisana...big sister, please forgive me..." Rukia could swear she was hollering her lungs out, when really she was only whispering. "I fucked up...I fucked up...oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

Panic and stress-ridden, Rukia reached into her jean pocket and clutched her bottle of anti-depressants. She clumsily popped the lid off and swallowed two of the little blue pills. She lay back across the hood of the car as if it were a bed, staring up at the sky, gasping, and wishing she could be struck by lightning.

Then a voice cooed...a sly voice that Rukia had never heard before. She couldn't tell whether or not the voice was real or just another fucked up allusion, just another voice in her rattled mind.

"Oh dear..." The voice purred, "How disappointing. Top Cop Rukia Kuchiki is laying down on the job..."

Lazily, Rukia craned her neck to look up. The was figure casting a shadow over her. She couldn't tell who was hovering above her, but she knew he was a male.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly, "Don't you know this is a crime scene investigation? You're interfering with official police fucking business."

"Oh, I know all about it," The shadow replied leaning in a bit closer, if Rukia wasn't half-sedated by the fast-acting drugs in her body, she would punch whoever was standing above her. She was certain now that she was not hallucinating.

Rukia sat up to get a better look at who the hell she was talking to. She came face to face with a man. He was tall man, much taller than most of the other guys around. Judging by the way his Armani suit fit him, he was unusually thin. This mysterious male had very sharp features; almost like a snake. His narrowed eyes stayed locked on the woozy girl spread out on the hood of the car. But what really set him apart in Rukia's mind was that sterling-silver hair...

"Who are you?" Rukia asked coughing a bit,

"Why..." He purred cocking his head slightly, "My name is Gin."

He took a step closer to her and their noses were nearly touching. His creepy smile stretched lavishly.

"Gin Ichimaru..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *continues to cry because I wanna get laid* WWWWAAAAAAAA! I'M SO HORNY IT HURTS!

**Wicked:** *hurls shoe at the back of Awesome's head* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME ASK HER WHAT WAS WRONG! YOU'RE THE OLDEST! THIS IS YOUR REPSONSIBILITY! IDIOTS! YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING IDIOTS!

**Awesome:** *jumps up* *chases Wicked* YOU MUST BE OUTTA YO' GODDAMNED MIND THROWING A MOTHERFUCKING SHOE AT ME! DID YOU FORGET WHO THE FUCK I AM AND HOW I WILL FUCK YOU UP, WICKED?

**Lemony:** *still crying* HEY WHAT ABOUT ME? I WANNA SCREAM TOO! HOW DO I JUST GET IGNORED! I FEEL SO UNLOVED! JUSHIRO IS ACTING WEIRD! GIN FINALLY SHOWED UP! WHO IS JACK THE RIPPER? I FEEL SO LEFT OUT! AND HORNY! *bangs fist on table*

**Awesome:** DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS TOO? STOP SCREAMING LIKE A DUMB-ASS, LEMONY!

**Wicked:** HOW ABOUT I KICK YOURS, AWESOME! LEMONY, YOU'RE NEXT!

**Awesome:** YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!

**Lemony&Wicked&Awesome:** *fights and screams as only sisters do* (ignore us readers)...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome:** Ok you little bastard, you've been on this strike for weeks. Time to start writing again, if I see you sprawled across the couch eating chocolate for another second I'm gonna murder you myself.

**Lemony:...***sigh* My readers don't care...why do I even bother?

**Wicked:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Did we forget who's supposed to be the Emo here?

**Lemony:** *sighs again* But I don't feel like writing...

**Awesome:**...ok you little fucker... In the words of Chop Chop Master Onion...

**Wicked:** Chop Master who? *arches eyebrow*

**Awesome:** HHIIIIII-YADDA-YADDA-CHA! *puts Lemony in headlock*

* * *

><p>Are You Afraid Of The Dark?<p>

Chapter 4...

"Gin Ichimaru..."

Rukia merely blinked at the silver-haired man. She fought back a cringe when his smile grew larger and more menacing. Rukia could only catch two glints of red sparks in his narrowed eyes. She glared back at him, a scowl across her face.

"Wait? _Who_?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Gin purred, "My name is Gin Ichimaru."

"Well..." Rukia sneered rolling her eyes, "I've never heard of you. Are you even supposed to be here? I should arrest you for trespassing. "

Here Gin smirked and pulled out white, plastic identification card. Rukia took the card and examined it. There was a picture of Gin and above the photo the words "Karakura Town Police Department" was printed in navy-blue, blocky letters. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and glanced back up at Gin.

"You're not a cop..." She said, Gin chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cops I know can't afford Armani suits." Rukia snapped, "Now who are you really? Tell me now I won't wrestle you to the ground and slap a pair of fucking cuffs on you!"

"That sounds like fun," Gin's thin smile grew mirthfully, "Are you going to _frisk_ me to?"

Rukia's cheeks turned a hot shade of pink. She was about to hop off the car's hood and tackle Gin when another laugh came from his throat.

"Of course I'm not a cop," He said cringing, "Oh heavens no. That's a lot of dirty work. However, I do so love the legal system...and _exploiting_ it."

"So you're a lawyer?" Rukia asked sarcastically, Gin nodded.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm the head prosecutor for the DA."

That much was true. When it came to manipulating the law and squirming through loop-holes, Gin Ichimaru was the man to call. Like Rukia, he'd single-handedly secured his repuation. Gin was the best lawyer money could buy and, although he was a prosecutor, he'd helped put away and set free some of Karakura Town's most nototious criminals. To him, it was entertaining to watch this town take a slow ride to hell, and he wasn't doing anything but greasing the wheels on this dangerous track. His talent for twisting the law could be sold to the highest bidder, and was in high demand. However, Gin only took on cases that he wanted...

Rukia's scowl somehow etched deeper into her face. Who the fuck was this guy? Was he some kinda _freak_? Well, honestly she wouldn't doubt that, Karakura town was crawling with creeps and weirdos. Why should this silver-haired lawyer be any different from the rest of them?

"I just came down from my Ivory Tower to see about this case, it's so very_ interesting_" Gin purred his words dripping with poisonous joy, "It's a shame what happened to that little girl...she have been more careful..."

Red flags shot up in Rukia's mind. There was something about what Gin had said that made her alarms go off. He stood proudly, a hand deep in his slacks pocket, and a grin going across his face. That smile was mocking her; it was practically singing a sickening tune. For a brief moment, Gin cocked his head. Rukia wasn't speaking; instead she was merely studying him...

He boldly grasped her chin and tilted her head up. Rukia hands clutched spasmodically. She wanted to punch him...but her muscles were dulled by the drugs racing through her system.

"Ms. Kuchiki..." Gin purred happily practically singing out the words, "_I_ know something _you_ don't..."

Rukia was stricken with silence. Dammit. Dammit! She began shuddering as Gin leaned in closer, she could feel his warm breath across her face, which was frozen in a glassy stare of horror. The sparks of red in his narrowed eyes got brighter, glowing even. Those vermillion orbs glowed with willful mirth, like someone telling a joke and just itching to get to the punch-line. Gin's mouth moved as if he was going to keep speaking, but then it snapped shut.

"But I'm afraid..." Gin purred, "You'll have to determine my little secret."

With that, he spun on his heel and strutted off getting lost in the throng spectators. Rukia sat there, dumbfounded and awestruck. What the hell had just happened? He had a secret? And he was daring her to find out what it was? All time had stopped for Rukia. The people moving around her blurred and melted together, but her eyes were locked on the head for a silver hair.

The fox-faced man glanced over his shoulder when he felt a pair of cobalt-blue eyes burning holes into the back of his skull. Oh how he loved to tease the girls...

Suddenly A high-pitched, girly voice snapped Rukia out of her momentary haze.

"Rukia!" It was Orihime running over to her friend, her white lab coat was bellowing in the wind, "Rukia! Are you alright?"

"How many times do I have to tell you..." Rukia replied hollowly as she eyes peered forward into the dense crowd of people, "I'm fine...but that guy..."

"Who?" Orihime huffed trying to catch her breath,

"Gin Ichimaru..."

"Oh him..." Orihime gasped, "He's head of the DA. But it's weird, he never actually comes to crime scenes."

"Yeah..." Rukia agreed absently losing sight of Gin, "Weird..."

* * *

><p>The crime scene became a still-life portrait before Rukia's own eyes. Although the curious spectators were coming and going, police officers were scrambling to clean up the place, the body of Loly was loaded into the back of a corners van...but Rukia could only see an image of the silver-haired enigma. It was like fate hit the fast-forward button on her life, except Rukia was the only person trapped in a motionless frame. The sun came and went, the onlookers had gone, and Rukia was left alone, leaning on the hood of Ukitake's car and staring into the dark alley. The street lights clicked on above her head, shining down on the scene like a spotlight. She watched, empty inside, as the yellow Crime Scene shuddered in the wind and the blood stain on the pavement decorated the small niche.<p>

_"I know something you don't..."_

His words rang loudly in her ears. Rukia shook her head furiously and tried to compose herself. What kind of person just walks up and says that? A insane person, maybe. Or maybe someone who is so smart and so sly...

Rukia's mind was reeling, her instincts were telling her to hunt that man down like a dog, but her brain was screaming that she had no evidence to back up her rising suspicions.

Just then her mind shifted to Ukitake...

"Where the hell is he?" She muttered under her breath, by this time the only people left at the crime scene were the clean-up crew dressed in plastic hazmat-suits. Rukia's eyes scanned the dark area, there was no sign of her white-haired mentor anywhere...

Ukitake had vanished.

After a moment of waiting, Rukia jogged around the car, and jumped in the driver seat. Lucky for her, Ukitake carelessly left his keys in the ignition. Starting the car up, Rukia sped off into the night. The only thing one could see was the flash of the headlights as Rukia dashed down the road, never stopping for red lights or stop signs. The tires of the unmarked police car screeched across the pavement and the engine roared. Rukia was driving like a bat out of hell. She was too distracted to pay attention to her reckless driving.

It wasn't like Ukitake to pull a disappearing act like that. Something was up, and Rukia was sure of it. She was completely unaware of how right she was...

* * *

><p>When she returned to the police station, Rukia wasn't greeted with the usual praise from her fellow officers, or the sound of criminals contained in holding cells. No, the place was quiet and empty, like something out of a bad scary movie. An obscure piece of paper blew off a desk as Rukia looked around the deserted, dark station.<p>

This was a nightmare.

Ukitake was nowhere to be found, and her fellow officers had vanished as well. The dim light above her head started to flicker as she made her way deeper into the station.

Rukia passed the holding cells were a few criminals sat quietly, oddly enough most of them were cowering in the corner of their cells. The delinquents didn't speak a word as Rukia walked by; they didn't even look up. Someone or _something_ scared the daylights out of them...

The raven-haired detective found the door to her office. The door was closed but strangely Rukia could see a light radiating from under the door.

There were voices speaking behind the door..._male_ voices.

"Is it done, Ukitake?" Rukia knew that voice, it was that man again; Gin Ichimaru.

"It's finished..." Her mentor replied harshly,

Rukia quietly turned the knob and opened the door just wide enough for her to peek through. Of course, Ukitake was sitting behind his desk, resting his head tiredly propped up by his elbow. Then, there was Gin sitting across from him, his long legs crossed lavishly, and a smile on his face. So this is where her mentor had dissappeared to...

"I imagine a girl like that put up one helluva fight, Ukitake..." Gin hummed, his voice sugar-coated in a silken tremor. Ukitake's brown eyes cut at him and he frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it." The white-haired man replied, his eyes becoming empty and lost.

"Surely some part of you is happy about it," Gin said sarcastically lacing his boney fingers together, "The world is already so gloomy, Ukitake. Try to crack a smile."

"How can I smile about what I've done?" Jushiro answered shamefully raising his head, "I've got to tell her...I've to tell Rukia what I've done...what kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

"A smart one," Gin hummed lazily, "Ukitake, Rukia will find out on her own soon enough. For now this well remain our little secret, _won't it_?"

Rukia listened to the conversation, her eyes going wide with both fear and curiosity. Numbing coldness crept its way up her tiny frame and froze in her chest. She could swear they could hear her breathing but in reality she was holding her breath.

"Yes, Gin..." Ukitake sighed,

Gin clapped his hands happily and his smile became toxically joyful. "That's wonderful, Jushiro. I'm glad you've decided to see things my way."

Then, his tone got dark, "As long as you can keep your mouth shut around cute, little Rukia..."

"Get out, Ichimaru." Jushiro commanded, Gin shrugged carelessly. He knew he hit a nerve inside the senior officer when he brought up Rukia in such a vulgar manner. Did he care? No, not really. Gin had more important things to worry about than pissing off Ukitake.

Rising from the chair Gin gave Jushiro a playful wave, "Bye, bye now."

As the fox-faced man made his way towards the door Rukia pressed her back against the wall. She was silently praying that Gin wouldn't see her when he walked out. The sound of his boney fingers curling around the door handle made Rukia stiffen. Tense seconds passed when Gin emerged from the office. Thank God he didn't notice Rukia practically glued to the wall behind the door.

With cold hatred, she watched him swagger down the dark hallway, both hands behind his back and whistling a carefree tune. Once Gin was out of sight, Rukia looked through the crack in the door to see Ukitake with his head down on his desk. The only motion coming from her white-haired mentor was his shoulders occasionally rising and falling.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

Something was not right...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Awesome...*gasps*...Let...me...go! I *huffs* can't...breathe...

**Wicked:** TAP OUT LEMONY! TAP OUT!

**Awesome:** *squeezes Lemony's puny head like a grape* I'll make you deal, I won't kick your ass from here to Chattahoochee if you call off this stupid strike of yours.

**Lemony:** *turning blue because I can't fucking breathe* Awesome...*gasps* The readers...don't love me...*tears roll down cheeks both from pain and lack of support from readers*

**Wicked:** Lemony! Be reasonable, you imbecile! Awesome is going to crush your head like a walnut! As much as I enjoy your pain and suffering, I know when enough is enough! Awesome, let her go! The lack of oxygen will make her even stupider. We can talk about this!

**Lemony:** *finally passes out due to lack of oxygen*

**Awesome:** *shakes Lemony like a ragdoll* OH WAKE UP YOU BIG BABY!

**Lemony&Awesome:** *fights and argues*

**Wicked:** *pinches bridge of nose* I'm surrounded by idiots...REVIEW (seriously, things could get ugly)


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked:** I'm doing something really mischievous right now. Readers, I hacked Lemony's computer (her password is so easy) and just so happen to find this chapter while rifling through her documents. I haven't the slightest idea when she was going to post it, with this silly strike of hers and what have you. However, I began reading it and decided that I could honestly care less about her idiotic strike. You readers deserve this...that and I can't wait to see Lemony's reaction when she finds out I updated...I'm so deliciously evil...

* * *

><p>Are You Afraid Of The Dark<p>

Chapter 5...

_"The number you have dialed is temporarily unavailable, please call again later." _The automatic voice mail said once more. Rukia scowled and flung her cellphone onto her bed. This was the fifth time exactly that she tried calling Jushiro. She needed to talk him about what she heard, but at this rate she was never going to speak to him. Rukia tried to keep her mind clear as she pondered another way to get in touch with her mentor. His phone was never off! That, of course, struck Rukia as odd. First, Ukitake was acting strange, second the conversation between him and that freak, Gin, was still fresh in her mind. Rukia didn't want to think about it but...what if Ukitake _was_ Jack The Ripper? Her beloved and respected mentor...secretly a murderer? The man Rukia had grown close to...even looked up to as a sort of father figure...the one behind all this? Could Jushiro really be Hisana's killer?

It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! It was impossible! Rukia couldn't image Ukitake hurting a fly, let alone ripping women to pieces...then again, she could see it clearly in her head, and it was entirely possible. Rukia always kept her mind open when it came to this sort of thing but now everything was so jumbled and scattered, she'd believe Jesus himself was Jack The Ripper.

Rukia felt the hand of death on her shoulder. She could see the wheels turning. The gears shifting. She was slowly taking a ride through hell, and each demon in her life was giving her a cheerful hello. Madness. She was descending to sheer, utter _madness_!

Glancing around, the raven-haired detective examined her own bedroom. Without any way to get in touch with Ukitake it was like she was prisoner in her own home. It was close to midnight and there was no doubt in her mind that Jack was once again stalking the streets, searching for his next victim, and possibly stealing another poor woman's life away from her. Each slice of his knife. Each gleeful hum. Anyone could fall prey to this unnerved maniac.

But who was it?

Rukia tried taking her mind away from the case but found it impossible with the photo of her beloved older sister staring at her in the darkness. The picture of Hisana on her dresser was a haunting reminder of how she needed to catch Jack The Ripper and that how everyone was a suspect. Hisana was smiling in the photo, but the only thing Rukia could see was her sister's cold body lying across a steel examination table at the county morgue.

At that moment, Rukia sighed and continued pacing her bedroom, deep in thought. What if Ukitake was the killer? Well, as the best detective in Karakura Town, it was Rukia's job to find out and, in the worst case scenario, take him down like all the rest of the criminals she hunted so passionately.

Rukia sat at the foot of her bed and then flopped backwards. Fucked up. This was _fucked up_!

_DRIP!_

Rukia nearly sprang off her bed and hit the ceiling. What the fuck was that sound? The detective listened closely...

_DRIP!_

That was definitely the sound of water dripping, but where was it coming from? Glancing to her left, Rukia peered at the closed bathroom door. That was strange, underneath the crack in the door the light was on...

"Orihime?" Rukia called thinking the orange-haired girl was in the tub or in the shower, silence responded. Now, she could see steam trickling from beneath the door into her room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Orihime? Is that you?" She called again.

Silence.

Keeping her cobalt-blue eyes locked on the door, Rukia stealthily reached under her pillow and retrieved her gun. She quietly cocked it and began to creep towards the bathroom all the while calling out to whoever was in there. _Someone_ was in that bathroom and she knew it!

"I...I've got a gun!" She called nervously, only the sound of the dripping could be heard. No movement. No footsteps. No speaking. Just the dripping sound. Like ancient water torture blocking out any rational thoughts.

_Drip!_

_Drop!_

_Drip!_

Carefully, Rukia cracked the bathroom door only to be greeted with the sight of her own bathroom. The room was empty, but something was off... the tub was filled to the rim with water and the facet was leaking. How unusual, who left the water running?

Rukia took a calming breath and walked across the bathroom, she twisted the knob on the tub to stop the water from dripping.

_"I'm losing my mind."_ She thought with a sigh as she turned to leave. Suddenly the door slammed shut on its own as if Satan had closed it! Rukia jolted over to the door and yanked desperately on the knob. It wouldn't budge. Rukia pulled the knob harder but the door refused to move. She twisted, yanked, pulled, and pushed but that possessed door wouldn't let her free from this nightmare that was only beginning!

"Fuck!" Rukia spat, turning back around. She froze. The bathroom had vanished only to be replaced by what looked to be a dark, dark office. Rukia's heart skidded to stop when she looked around. This place. She'd been here before. Three years ago. She was called here to find Hisana.

"Ah, Rukia," Doctor Unohana said sadly, "Please come here."

This image. It was too familiar. This hallucination. It was of the day Rukia went to identify Hisana's body after she was murdered. The elder sister had turned up in the county morgue with nothing but a toe-tag that read "unidentified". This hallucination. It was too real. Rukia swallowed and approached the false person. Everything about that day was so clear and so vivid it was like she was re-living it all over again!

The morgue was dark, darker than darker, the entire room was engulfed in blackness. The foulest stench was in the air, a combination embalming fluid and the stink of rotting corpses. It was sickening enough to make a person vomit.

Rukia could see things clearly, however. Rows upon rows of silver surgical tools lay spread out on tables, glistening, shiny, clean and some spotted with dried, crimson blood. The examination tables were empty...all but one, the one Unohana was standing next to. To be honest Rukia became worried when Hisana hadn't returned home in nearly three days...since the last night she saw her. Rukia only went to morgue because they had a girl, black-haired and blue-eyed, recently delivered like a slab of meat. She had to identify her sister's body.

Shakily, Rukia approached the table, her body going numb with each step. All fear seized her and terror clawed its way up from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. Rukia looked down at the motionless body on the table, covered by a crisp, white sheet.

"I must warn you..." Unohana said softly, "This isn't for the faint of heart..."

Rukia became immersed in pure horror when the good doctor pulled back the sheet to reveal her deceased older sister. Her life, that was once calm serenity, had been shattered by machine gun bursts of dread. Rukia struggled and fought to gulp down precious oxygen but her lungs wouldn't inhale. She was sinking. Deeper and deeper into the pool of panic. She had to get out! She had to breathe!

Rukia stared down at her sister's body, partially covered by the white sheet. Her beautiful blue eyes, that once held so much life and joy, had gone dull and glazed over. Hisana's lips, that always had a kind thing to say, had gotten chapped and cracked from being crammed into a cooler. Hisana's skin was a disgusting shade of grey, no blood pumping inside her, or her heart. And the only thing she was wearing now was a paper tag tied to her big toe with the words "unidentified" printed on them. This sight. This hallucination. It was starting to make Rukia violently ill!

At that every moment, Hisana's head titled to one side and the undead woman looked straight at her younger sister, disappoint and hatred in her false eyes.

"Rukia..." Hisana rasped, "Why didn't you save me? Why did you let him do this to me? This is your fault. It's your fault he killed me..."

"Hisana…please… no!" Rukia cried, playing into her mind's tricks, "I'm so sorry...please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Hot tears began streaming down her face as she apologized repeatedly, telling her sister over and over how sorry she was. Then she could hear a voice, an awful, evil voice that could make the devil himself tremble with fear. It was Jack The Ripper singing without a care in the world.

_"Your mind is really deep, and I can haunt you in your sleep..."_ He sang cheerfully, _"As you lie beneath your quilt, Rukia, you have conscience full of guilt..." _

Rukia fell to her knees and was left immobilized as she relived this terrible moment in her life. Her useless body had become putty and wouldn't respond to her commands. Jack's song echoed in her ears.

_"I'm coming to get you..."_ Jack purred, _"You think you are safe and sound in your bed, but I can play tricks with your pretty little head..."_

Get up! She had to get up! She had to get up and fight this! She was in too deep. She was still sinking into a lake of fear, a pool of terror, a wicked hurricane, and the water of horror was slowly rising. Getting past her knees. Past her chest. Now up to her neck! It was going to engulf her, drown her! Rukia could taste cold despair forcing its way into her mouth and down her throat, choking her. Just before the rising waters of hell could take her under, Rukia inhaled sharply and let out an ungodly scream.

* * *

><p>The very moment air forced itself into Rukia's body was the same moment she lurched out of bed. A dream. It was all just a dream fucked up dream! Somehow, she'd fallen asleep at the foot her bed earlier that night, Rukia's pacing had finally worn her out. In her left hand, her fingers were curled around the orange prescription bottle of anti-depressants. Those fucking pills did more harm than good! Rukia angrily stomped into the bathroom, without the slightest inkling of fear or hesitation, and flushed the remaining pills down the toilet. Rukia was never taking those damn things again and seeing the little blue pills swirling down the toilet bowl gave her satisfaction like no other!<p>

Finally getting a grip on reality, Rukia marched back into her bedroom. Of course her cellphone was still sitting between her pillows from when she threw it. Rukia looked around her room with cold beads of sweat falling down her pale face. Everything was exactly how she left it...

Quickly she reached for her cellphone and checked it. No calls from Ukitake of course.

She gave him a chance to explain himself, but he wouldn't take it. Now that meant Rukia was going to hunt Jushiro down...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> Oh dear, that wasn't very pleasant. As I said before, I don't give a bloody damn about Lemony's moronic strike and I updated for her, even though I'm pretty sure she didn't want me too and I also took the liberty of adding in some darkness of my own in this chapter. Finally, hail Slytherin and a message to Jay R: I didn't see that review before but now I'm saying shut up you filthy son of a whore, pain-slave...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE YOU, WICKED! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HACK MY COMPUTER AND UPDATE EARLY, YOU BUM!

**Wicked:** *ignores Lemony's outburst* I'm not a failure, I'm a Slytherin lol. And to answer your question May Yuki, Lemony typed it first. As I said before, I just added in some darkness of my own.

**Awesome:** Wow, Wicked. Hacking computers and updating against Lemony's will. You really ARE a Slytherin determined to have your way.

**Wicked:** Why thank you, I take that as a complement.

**Lemony:** HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW? DID WE FORGET WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE! I GOT HACKED! BY MY OWN BIG SISTER OF ALL PEOPLE! IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE?

**Wicked:** No, I'm afraid not.

**Lemony:** YOU FUCKING SLYTHERIN! HARRY POTTER FAN-GIRL! I SHOULD TOTALLY KILL YOU! UUUUGGGHHHH!

**Wicked:**...your tone seems very pointed right now, Lemony.

**Awesome:** *falls out of computer chair because I'm laughing so fucking hard* HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! OH MY FUCKING CHRIST! THIS IS JUST TOO FUNNY! IT HURTS!

* * *

><p>Are You Afraid Of The Dark<p>

Chapter 6...

Dawn finally rolled arrived and Rukia found herself getting dressed in solemn silence. As she laced up her boots, she didn't want to think of what today might bring. Something bad was going to happen. Rukia could feel it, in her mind, in her soul, and in the pit of her stomach. She felt nauseous, a sickening sensation was pooling in her gut. Whatever it was, Rukia mentally prepared herself for it.

* * *

><p>That morning when Rukia arrived at the police station, she wasn't greeted with the usual applause or rowdy, encouraging shouts from her fellow officers. Oh no, it was the exact opposite. Everyone stared at Rukia as if she was Public Enemy Number 1. Cold glares came from her colleagues as she passed through the crowded station. From time to time, she would get a disapproving shake of the head, people would cut their eyes away from her, and pretend like she wasn't there. Did Rukia notice this? Yes, she did. However, the raven-haired detective could care less at this point. After all, her life had already done a complete one-eighty, why should her career be any different? When she made it to her office she wasn't surprised to see that Ukitake was not there.<p>

With a heavy sigh, Rukia sat behind her desk and put her head. Suddenly the sound of the door opening made her left her head. Who should be walking through the door but a very tired Jushiro. Rukia first thought was to jump and hug him, punch him, and then cuss his ass out! However she was exhausted and her muscles had practically turned to stone right then and there.

"Ukitake?" Was all she could say at this point, her white-haired mentor looked down at her, his eyes a hazy mixture of tiredness, guilt, and concern.

"Rukia," He said softly, "Come with me."

Wordlessly, Jushiro turned on his heel and left the office, his light brown trench coat bellowing behind him. Rukia wasn't sure whether to throw a fit or shut up and do what he said. Instead of asking questions, for once in her life Rukia Kuchiki merely listened. As she followed her mentor through the bustling station Rukia couldn't help but think he was purposely avoiding eye-contact. Ukitake hadn't turned around to look at her once; the only thing that seemed to acknowledge Rukia was the bellowing tail of his trench coat.

Finally the pair arrived at the Briefing Room. Rukia arched a curious eyebrow. What the hell were they doing here? At first she was curious, then she got petrified for a moment. The only reason good officers were in the Briefing Room was when Police Chief Yammamoto would give them their walking papers. Were they going to fire her? Rukia prayed to every religious deity that wasn't the case. Gulping, she physically swallowed her fear and followed her nervous mentor inside.

Rukia was hit with a sudden cold front from the large room. Large, industrial lights formed perfect rows along the ceiling in the partially empty room. The younger officer fought back a shiver when they entered the cool room. The Briefing Room was huge, but scarcely furnished. The only thing set up now was a row of tables on the far side of the room. Rukia arched an eyebrow when she saw a few people she recognized sitting behind those desks. On the far left-hand side sat the good doctor Unohana giving the girl a soft smile, next to her was the ever-menacing Police Chief Yammamoto looking as serious and stern as ever. Rukia's eyes slid farther right and shockingly Gin Ichimaru was sitting at the next table, his hands clasped in front of him with a carefree smirk on his face. What the hell was that _freak _doing here? The last desk was empty but then Ukitake took a set and looked up at his student fiercely.

There was only one seat left in the large room, a single, solitary, secluded metal fold-out chair across from the row of tables.

"Good morning Detective Kuchiki…" Yammamoto's booming voice echoed across the room and bounced off the walls, "Have a seat."

The elder man motioned to the isolated chair in the center of the room. Rukia wordlessly took a seat in the cold, metal chair and stared expectantly at each person. She swallowed and began to nervously twiddle her fingers. Nervousness was not a good thing, that meant Rukia was vunerable to anything. Everyone in the room picked on her anxiety, but no one enjoyed it more than Gin. He'd heard so many stories about Rukia's bravery and heroism that seeing the Top Cop nervous made him downright giddy.

All eyes were on Rukia at this point.

"Do you know why you are here, Detective?" Yammamoto asked, Rukia carefully looked at each person and swallowed once more. She had a hunch as to why she was here…Rukia just hoped she was wrong about it. Before she could answer, Yammamoto's loud, commanding voice practically pushed her out of the chair.

"It is concerning the Jack The Ripper cases."

"_Figures…"_ She thought with a frown, instead her mouth formed these words, "What about them?"

"It has come to my attention," Yammamoto began, "That your personal connection to the murders and history of health hazards has made you incapable of performing your duties as a detective."

"What!" Rukia snapped in utter disbelief,

"Rukia," Ukitake began trying to stop her anger from boiling over, "We believe that it would better for you discontinue your work on this case…after what happened to Hisana…and having you on the case would make it a conflict of interest."

They had to joking. This had to be a fucking joke right now! Conflict of interest? Were they all _insane_? Hisana was the only reason Rukia was doggedly perusing Jack! She knew what it felt like to lose someone important to her! She knew what the victims family's felt because she suffered through it herself? Wouldn't that make her the only person capable of tracking down that madman? Apparently not in the eyes of her superior. It made her reckless and desperate. To them, they believed Rukia wasn't chasing Jack because it was her duties as officer, oh no, they figured Rukia only wanted to get revenge. And that presented itself as a problem. Rukia was trigger-happy and, if given the opportunity, would kill Jack herself and then cry self-defense instead of trying to bring him into justice.

That was partially true. However Rukia knew her obligations as an officer, and to be honest Rukia herself didn't even know what she would do if she ever came face to face with Jack The Ripper. There was a distinct possibility she would kill him, but then there was a chance she might not. It all depended on how fate would roll the dice…

And fate gambled against Rukia Kuchiki at this moment in time.

Rukia couldn't even speak. She sat in the chair and clenched her hands and listened as they all spoke, they all gave their own reasons why they believed Rukia should leave the case.

"Detective Kuchiki," Unohana said, "I'm highly concerned with your health. It worries me to see you strain yourself. Not to mention the stress this case is causing. You're headed for an early grave if you keep this up."

Then it was Jushiro's turn to explain himself. "Rukia, you're my partner and I care about you. I can see what you're going through by continuing in this investigation. I agree with Unohana, I believe you will benefit from sitting this one out."

Rukia was mentally putting the puzzle pieces together. So, this meeting is why Jushiro was acting so strangely and why he had a private conversation with Gin. In all honesty, Ukitake couldn't think of way to tell Rukia that he wanted her off the case, that's why he felt so guilty. He went behind her back and felt like he was secretly plotting against her, when really Jushiro was only looking out for his student's safety.

Rukia couldn't blame him, had Jushiro told her about this meeting beforehand she would have told him to go fuck himself, and then not shown up. The raven-haired detective could practically feel the words "jackass" being carved into her forehead by own her obnoxious actions.

After that, it was Gin's turn to speak. And his explanation made Rukia see red. "You see _Miss Kuchiki_," He began, denouncing her position, "It is an officer's job to protect the public, not her own interests."

Gin continued, "And as Head District Attorney is it _my_ duty to see that Karakura Town police are not corrupted by anyone or anything. Having you working on this investigation could jeopardize the case's legitimacy in a court of law."

Why was he trying to _ruin_ her?

Here Rukia could see two glints of crimson light in Gin's narrowed eyes. "To put it simply, Jack could walk free…"

By the time Gin finished talking Rukia couldn't form coherent words. It was as if she was the one on trial! And if she stayed on this case that madman could be…free? Was she really that much of a nuisance?

"Well Detective Kuchiki," Yammamoto said, "It is only fair that we hear your side of this. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Rukia shamefully lowered her head and looked down at her clenched fists. She was fighting off some many emotions at once it was hard to think of a rational response. She could see her feelings clearly. Anger. Disappointment. Frustration. Stupid. She was fucking _stupid_ if she thought her superiors wouldn't catch up to her.

Rukia had built stone walls around herself, but cracks were slowly beginning to appear and spread. When the first tear rolled down her face, her rock-barriers had crumbled.

"You can't take me off this case…" Rukia said softly as she became vulnerable, "I understand your reasoning…I do owe it to my sister to catch her killer…"

At first, the raven-haired detective was petrified; absolutely scared stiff of letting any emotion show. She'd lived for the past three years detaching herself from everything and everyone, but now the mentioning of her sister and the chance to catch Jack The Ripper brought all of her human feelings she worked so hard to bury screaming to the surface. She'd spent plenty of cold nights reflecting on Hisana's murder.

Yes, Rukia was terrified…at first.

Then new feelings flooded her system like new blood, surging through her! Strength. Courage. Pride. But the one that wrapped its arms around Rukia and spread its warmth was _hope_.

The Rukia looked up into the faces of the people who challenged her, and with rock-like resistance, continued to speak.

"I can't say I won't kill Jack if I had the chance…" Rukia said her voice strong and determined, "But _I will not_ step down and allow my sister's killer make a fool out of Karakura Town P.D. and the families he's destroyed. "

Rukia continued, "We owe the people of this town some fucking security! Some _safety_! And by taking me, one of the best detectives you have, off this case you are robbing the public of that opportunity! When it comes down to me or the people of Karakura Town, I choose them! I would rather see Jack in handcuffs at the public's mercy than see him dead in the grave shot by me!"

By this time Rukia was huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath. All four people exchanged looks, Ukitake was especially pleased to hear Rukia's proclamation to be an servant of the people. Unohana also cracked a small smile; of course she expected this sort of behavior from her most notorious patient. Rukia was willing to stand up to her superiors and risk her job to make things right! That determination was to be admired. Even Police Chief Yammamoto had to arch a bushy, white eyebrow at the fierce display. Gin Ichimaru, however, remained unmoved.

"That was a very cute little speech, Miss Kuchiki," He purred, "But the issue still stands."

"Mr. Ichimaru," Yammamoto said his booming voice making the silver-haired man stiffen slightly. "I believe Detective Kuchiki has explained herself well enough."

The elder man continued, "I have decided to leave you on this assignment."

Rukia nearly jumped out of her chair and hugged the old man. That was all she needed to hear! That was only reassurance Rukia could use!

"However," Yammaoto then said, his beady eyes hard as diamonds on her, "I will not tolerate any screw ups. Do you understand me, Detective? One screw up, and you're _finished_."

Rukia nodded furiously, "Yes sir!"

"Then you are all dismissed."

Rukia was the first person out of that room. She rounded a corner in the police station and pressed her back up against the wall. Her legs were weak and she nearly slid down the wall, but Rukia was smiling. For the first time in years she was actually _smiling_! Heaven opened its windows and rained down this tiny blessing upon her. She wasn't some chained up little person anymore. She had newfound confidence and inner strength.

Now, Rukia really had a chance to make things right.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> THIS IS NOT JUST NOT MY DAY! FIRST I GET FLAMED, ONCE AGAIN! AND MY MUTINOUS SISTER GOES AGAINST ME!...*puts head in pillow* Fuck my life...

**Wicked:** I'm surprised you even know what "mutinous" means, let alone use it in a sentence.

**Lemony:** SHUT UP WICKED!

**Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *kicks feet because I'm laughing so hard* HAHAHAHAHA!...

**Lemony:**...I hate everything! I'm getting flamed left and right, and Awesome won't stop laughing! That's it! I quit! Man, I'm done! I'm gone! *storms out of apartment* *slams door* I'M GONNA GO WATCH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND THEN DRIVE MY CAR OF THE FREAKING FREEWAY!

**Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AWWWW, COME ON LEMONY DON'T BE LIKE THAT! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Wicked:** Oh dear...REVIEW!


End file.
